Mayhem, Marauders, and Mischief
by Artsy.Bohemians
Summary: Holly learns that voicing her ideas isn't always a good thing and Terra decides that the Marauders need to be brought down a peg (or five). Holly would pity the Marauders if they didn't deserve it. Original Characters.


**"Riddle Me This…"**

Holly McAllister let out a yawn as she made her way down the train sleepily, her eyes slightly unfocused and her hair put up in a messy bun. She pulled the strap of her messenger bag back onto her shoulder, pieces of parchment handing out from the open flap. She paused when she came to the last door on the left side of the train, pulling it open and throwing her bag on the bench, startling the person in side, her friend, Terra Crawford, who jumped at the sound of the bag hitting the floor and accidentally slashed her quill over the parchment.

"Merlin's beard, Holly! You could at least knock," she let out a sigh as Holly seemingly ignored her and settled back down, cursing when she saw her parchment, "Oh, shit." She pushed the parchment away from her with a disgruntled look.

Holly pulled a worn piece of parchment that had faded to a yellow color, straightening it to get out the crinkles. Her brow furrowed as she tapped the paper with her wand to ensure that it still worked, it emitted a brief blue glow and she nodded in a satisfied manner. She opened the door again and used a sticking charm to make sure that it stayed on the door then slowly closed it, waving her wand in a complicated pattern and muttering an incantation under her breath; a white light flew out of the paper and into the compartment, crawling over the floor and walls of the ceiling until it covered the whole of the small room, it flashed blue, as most of her magic did and the layer of white was absorbed into the walls. She plopped down onto the unoccupied bench, using her bag as a pillow, albeit an uncomfortable one, she opened one eye to look over at Terra, "How've ya been?"

Terra shrugged, not really having much to say, "I've been alright, basically the same as usual, and you?"

Holly rolled over to face her more properly, the bags under her eyes easily visible, "Me mam and dad 'ave been driving me crazy." Seeing Terra's questioning look she continued, "Me mam is going after me brothers to get married and make some bonny babies, and she's been givin' me these looks, I think that she's plannin' something, something that I'm not goin' ta enjoy."

Terra tried not to laugh at the agitated look on Holly's face as she kept ranting about her 'mam', "That's awful, Holly."

Holly gave her a level stare, "Don't ya think I don't know that yer laughin' at me."

A particularly loud barking laughter echoed down the train corridor and Terra winced at the sound, Holly lifted her head, glaring at the closed door, "I bet me broomstick that's Black laughin' at something Potter's done to that Snape lad."

Terra's eyes had a hint of pity in them as she thought about it, "I wonder why no one tries to stop them," she thought out loud.

Holly laid back down, staring up at the ceiling, "I think it's 'cause no one wants ta be on their list," she stated. "Ya see, right now it's only Snape and Slytherins, innit? And the occasional prank on the professors and other houses. But if ya really want to do something about it, 'ya got to do it yerself'," she quoted, mocking the tone and pitch of a mans voice, "Least that's what me dad says."

There was a silence in the compartment, until Terra suddenly stood up, knocking her bag and a few pieces of paper to the ground, "That's it!" she exclaimed.

"What 'it'?" Holly asked, giving her friend a strange look.

"I've got an idea," she began pacing across the compartment, her hands clasped together behind her back, "What if we do something about it?"

"What 'we'?" Holly questioned, sitting up quickly, "Ya mean you and me? That 'we'?"

"Yes, that 'we' what other type of 'we' is there?" Terra asked in a slightly annoyed tone as she smirked to herself.

"Well, I don't know, and what are you plannin' on havin' us do?" Holly continued, watching her friend pace, "We gonna try to out prank them?" She snorted, "That'd be rich."

Terra stopped, looking at Holly as though she was brilliant, "That is exactly what we're going to do."

Holly's jaw dropped, "What? Ya can't be serious?"

"Ah, but I am, you see, no one's ever tried this... it could be..." Terra paused, searching for the right word and beaming when she did, "Revolutionary."

"Revolutionary?" Holly repeated in a slightly hoarse tone. She cleared her throat, "Listen, Terra, that saying that I said that me dad says... well, he never actually does anything about it 'cause it's only a saying."

"So what? We're going try it, what's there to lose?" Terra asked, dismissing what Holly had said.

"Me pride fer one," Holly muttered.

Terra cocked a hip, "Come on, Holly" she pleaded, "For me?"

Holly stared up at her for a moment, then let out a sigh "Ah, alright, I'll help ya, just don't let me brothers know or me dad... or me mam fer that matter."

"I promise," she said slowly.

Holly nodded resolutely, "In for a sickle, in for a galleon, we're gonna do something big, ya?"

"Okay," Terra sat again, "This has to be carefully planned out..."

"Right. What are we goin' ta do first then?" Terra thought for a moment, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger, "We have to hit their... shall we say, weaknesses.

"That sounds like it would be easy," Holly said, leaning back, "If we knew what exactly they're weaknesses are."

"Sirius prides himself on, his looks and getting girls."

Holly's nose wrinkled, "Ya, that and being a right pain in the arse on the Quidditch field," she grumbled.

Terra shrugged, "But there's not much we can do there."

"I suppose if ya want we can find a pretty girl to get his fancy," Holly suggested, not really thinking that it would be taken seriously "Though I doubt that any lass in her right mind would want ta."

Terra raised an eyebrow, looking at Holly, "That's genius...you can do it."

Holly nearly fell over, choking on air, "What?"

"You can be the pretty girl."

"But I'm not pretty," Holly protested, "And why do I have ta do it?"

"You're pretty, and you suggested it."

"I am not," Holly shook her head, "But," she faltered a little, "I suppose that I could give it a try fer yer plan."

"Okay, magnificent!" Terra clapped her hands together.

"I better not have to do all the work."

Terra raised an eyebrow, shrugging.

"What's yer part in this plan going to be then?" Holly prodded, "What are we gonna do about the other three?"

"Hmm, the other three… James, Peter… Remus... who knows yet?"

Holly rubbed at her temples, "We start with one then, ya? And work our way up. Just when exactly are we goin' ta start this mad plot?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Least I get me last day of freedom," Holly stood, stretching her back, "I'm goin' ta see if I could find Ms. Watson and get meself a cauldron cake, ya want anythin'?" "

Er, no… not really."

"I'll be back in a bit," she made a move to leave when Terra quickly grabbed her by the wrist. Holly gave a confused look at her, "What?"

"You're not going out there looking like that," Terra said finally.

"What do you mean?"

Terra gave her a sharp look; pointing to the bench, "Sit down."

Holly sat down cautiously, not knowing what her friend was talking about. Terra yanked the ponytail out of Holly's hair, pulling a brush through it.

"Ow!" Holly winced, grabbing the back of her head, "Watch what yer doin'!"

"Just, shut it for a moment." Holly lowered her arm to her side, sitting tensely. Terra hummed to herself, brushing through Holly's hair. She reached for one of her ribbons, tying it in Holly's hair.

"Are ya done yet?" Holly questioned impatiently.

"Yeah, I suppose."

Holly let out a sigh, "Can I leave now?"

"Yes, go." Terra sat on the seat, picking up the parchment that she had been writing on earlier and started scribbling furiously.

Holly exited the compartment, tapping the piece of paper with her wand as she left. She carefully tucked her wand back into its holster that was covered by the sleeve of her shirt and started down the corridor. She dodged the younger students, trying not to trip over them. She stumbled as a group of rowdy third year boys ran past her, she scowled, yelling at them over her shoulder, "Watch where ya are goin' ya little-" She was cut off by someone accidentally shoving into her. "Sorry," she muttered. She kept her gaze lowered, her hazel eyes flashing in recognition as the other laughed. "_Oh ya have ta be ruddy kidding me_," she thought to herself.

"Hey, I'm Sirius black." he winked.

"Oh, Merlin," she muttered, taking a small step back, "Ya've got ta be kidding."

He looked confused, "Sorry?"

She stepped around him, determined to go find the trolley lady and get her cauldron cake, it was her last day of freedom and by Merlin she was going to do what she wanted to. She paused mid-step, thinking that if she passed up this chance that Terra would get mad at her and she didn't enjoy it when Terra was mad at her, bad things tend to happen. She let out a sigh and turned back around to face him. "I'm Holly McAllister."

His 'charming' grin reappeared and he leaned against the wall, "Well, Holly McAllister, why haven't I seen you around? I surely would have noticed a beautiful girl like yourself."

Holly thought for a moment, before shrugging, trying to seem mysterious and aloof. His grin faltered slightly before he turned up his charm even more.

He leaned forward, "Are you a... Ravenclaw?" She gave him a look, starting to walk forward and he followed behind her. "Well, are you?" he persisted.

She started to count to five in her head, like she does with her brothers when they start to ask stupid questions, "1... 2... 3... 4..."

He raised an eyebrow wondering what was taking her so long. "Yes, I'm in Ravenclaw," she answered, peeking into one of the compartments.

"Got a boyfriend?" he asked suddenly.

She was visibly startled, turning around quickly, "What?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She shook her head, "No, why do ya want ta know?"

Sirius shrugged, "Just wanted to know if you were available."

Her hand paused as she reached out to open another door, "Do ya always go around askin' that question, Mr. Black?"

"Pretty much," he replied, shoving his hands into his pockets.

She rolled her eyes, smiling in success when she saw just the woman that she was looking for, "Ms. Watson, ya have any of them cauldron cakes left?"

"Yes, Holly, I saved them for you."

Holly gave the older woman a sweet grin, "Thank ya, Miss Watson, ya know that ya are the nicest woman, yer like me second mam."

Miss Watson smiled warmly, "Thank you Holly." Holly gave the woman a hug and grabbed a handful of her favorite sweet, discreetly leaving a generous five galleons in the woman's money tin.

She made her way back to her compartment, Sirius still following behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at him, "Why are ya still following me? Yer like a puppy," she muttered the last bit.

Sirius stopped for a moment thinking this over. She watched him think, silently amused and annoyed. "Well... I've got nothing else to do," he shrugged.

"But I do, good bye," she waved at him and she stepped into the compartment and slammed the door in his face.

He stopped, gobsmacked, staring at the closed door, before her previous comment sunk in, "I am NOT a puppy!"

Terra raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask." Holly muttered.

"I think I will anyway, was that the dulcet tones of one Sirius Black I heard?" Terra questioned, already knowing the answer.

Holly dropped her cauldron cakes onto the bench, "Yes and-shut it," she replied opening one of them.

Terra gave an innocent look, "But I didn't say anything."

"Ya were thinking it," Holly said, taking a bite.

Terra shrugged, "I suppose." she leaned back.

Outside the compartment Sirius was heatedly glaring at the piece of paper that dare defy him. "Stupid paper," he mumbled. He glared at the parchment before turning to walk away, only to run into Remus. "Moony!" he brightened.

"Hi Pads, Wotcher?"

An idea suddenly struck Sirius, he glanced over at Remus slyly, "Hey, Moony, you like puzzles, right?" '

Yes...why do you ask?" Remus gave him a suspicious look.

"Well, you see," he slung an arm over Remus' shoulders, walking him over to the piece of paper, "This right here won't let me enter the compartment."

Remus scanned the writing, "And you want to get in why?"

Sirius shrugged, motioning with his hand vaguely, "No particular reason." Remus gave him a look and Sirius deflated, "I want to talk to a girl."

Remus sighed, "Maybe she doesn't want to be disturbed."

Sirius spluttered, "What? No way, she's just playing hard to get. Just try the puzzle, Moony." Remus sighed, thinking intently. He reached out to poke the paper, carefully reading the writing.

_I can be found where anything cannot; dead men eat me, but if a living man eats me they die. What am I?_

"Nothing." he murmured. The paper flashed blue and Remus jumped back, not wanting to be hit with any magic that might happen because of his answer.

_That answer is indeed correct, here's another riddle to inspect._

Remus sighed, "Another one?"

Sirius peered over his shoulder, "That's all that it does?" he asked in a slightly disappointed tone, thinking that maybe the paper would do something much more interesting.

Remus sighed, "I guess you're screwed then." He patted Sirius on the shoulder and turned to walk into the compartment just a door down; they had claimed it as theirs during their first year. Sirius stared at the paper a moment longer before he followed Remus back to where James and Peter were playing a game of exploding snap. Remus dropped into his seat, pulling out a particularly large book out of his bag.

Sirius jumped into the seat opposite of Remus dramatically, "Hey, Moony," he said after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?"

"That next riddle could've been the last," Sirius continued.

"Or there could have been another riddle after that," Remus interjected before Sirius could prod him into going back to answer the paper.

James looked up, interested, "What are you guys talking about?"

Sirius grinned, "I met this girl. And she was beautiful, but I couldn't go in the compartment to keep talking to her," he ended sullenly with a mournful sigh.

"Why couldn't you get in?" Peter questioned, a curious expression on his face as he carefully set down another card.

"There was a riddle on the door that changed to another riddle when you solved it," Remus said in a bored tone, flipping a page.

James threw his cards aside, accidentally knocking the stacked up cards into Peter's face; they exploded at the contact. Peter jumped up, fanning his face frantically and James' eyes widened, "Merlin, Pete, I'm sorry." He fumbled around, looking for his wand to help put the fire lingering on Peter's eyebrows.

Peter whimpered, fingering his singed eyebrows, "They'll take weeks to grow back," he muttered sadly.

James pocketed his wand, giving Peter another sympathetic glance before turning back to Sirius, "What house was she in, Pads?"

"Ravenclaw."

James and Sirius sighed in unison. "They always have the hottest girls." Peter squeaked.

Remus looked up from his book at James, tawny eyes sparkling mischievously, "But what about Lily, Prongs?"

James head quickly snapped over to look at Remus, "My Lily-flower could've been in Ravenclaw. She's beautiful, and smart, and pretty, and intelligent, and funny, and-"

He stopped, ducking when an assortment of items flew his way, "We _know_ Prongs," the three other Marauders said in unison.

* * *

Artsy Bohemians here! We've been rewriting one of the first stories that we have ever posted on because we believe that we could do much better than what we previously posted. The basic plot we are hoping to keep the same with a few extra ideas added in here and there, though the characters names and descriptions have changed it's still the same story, just revamped and better (hopefully). Also, this is our first attempt at really trying to write an accent, so if it's bothersome or you just don't like it let us know and we'll take it out of the story. If you spot any mistakes with spelling or grammar they are all our fault, just inform us so that we can fix them. Thank you and please review!

Artsy Bohemians  
Storytellers since 2006 AD


End file.
